


Синяя роза Иллиума

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: на заявку "Около "Сувениров Иллиума" кроган Чарр читает стихи своей пассии-азари. Хочется про них чего-нибудь веселого..." и командную заявку "дайте нежного гета про крогана и азари"





	Синяя роза Иллиума

Прошло уже полмесяца со времени их объяснения, а Чарр с Эребой все ещё ходили за ручку и смотрели на звезды. Все намеки о том, что неплохо бы уже приступить к следующей стадии общения, она спускала на тормозах, смеялась своим серебристым смехом и говорила, что спешить им некуда, целая тысячелетняя жизнь впереди. Чарр уже весь извелся, руки себе стёр суходрочкой, но его прекрасная синяя роза не спешила раскрывать перед ним лепестки. 

Об азарийском слиянии разумов пока что речи не шло, конечно: он не хотел её торопить, тем более тут вставал вопрос потомства. Хотя при мысли о том, что, возможно, через год-другой у него может появиться настоящая, его собственная дочка, которую он сам будет воспитывать наравне с матерью, голова шла кругом. 

Но уж обыкновенной-то бездуховной ебли можно было ему и отсыпать, думал Чарр, у азари вроде бы с кроганами проблем нет, насколько он знал — пока, правда, только понаслышке. 

— Мне надо адаптироваться, — объясняла Эреба. — Я же до тебя была с женщиной-человечкой, знаешь, как долго после них перестраиваться? Ну хочешь, я буду сверху? Тогда я готова хоть сегодня, хотя жаль, конечно, я так мечтала попробовать наоборот. 

Но оказаться под азари, что б это ни значило, Чарр вовсе не хотел: не так уж часто ему давали, чтобы ему приелся старый добрый секс со стандартным распредлением ролей.

Так что оставалось ходить на романтические ужины, читать стихи — благо этого добра у Чарра хватило бы на несколько лет ухаживаний — и стараться не слишком доставать Эребу своим нетерпением. Но наконец она сжалилась — или почувствовала в организме какой-то сдвиг, непонятно — и заявила: 

— Завтра. Ну в крайнем случае, послезавтра. Но завтра уже можно будет пробовать.

На следующий день Чарр подпирал стенку возле “Сувениров Иллиума” за два часа до конца ее смены. Дома — он даже клининг вызвал на всякий случай — уже стыли в холодильнике игристое вино и контрабандные тессианские фрукты.

* * *

Эреба с опаской ступила за порог. Вообще-то она тут уже не раз бывала, но сейчас всё было иначе, и даже вечерний свет за окном играл какими-то новыми красками. Чарр устроил ее поудобнее на диване, включил расслабляющую музычку, потом скрылся на кухне, погромыхал там чем-то и вышел с двумя бокалами. Эреба взяла один и опрокинула в себя, не чувствуя вкуса.

“Сначала-то все они милые и добрые, а потом тебе накладывают восемнадцать швов, прямо на эту самую…” — крутилось в голове подружкиным голосом. Но Чарр, по правде говоря, не выглядел как кто-то, способный причинить серьезные повреждения. Он сам, кажется, был готов от волнения хлопнуться в обморок. Ничего не поделаешь, придется брать инициативу в свои руки — и Эреба потянула его к кровати.

Она деловито скинула платье, села на край и посмотрела вниз — ну что, готова? Обидно было бы останавливаться в последний момент. Но ее лазурь не подвела, влажные лепестки уже начали раскрываться, и они оба, как завороженные, уставились на нее.

— Можно? — спросил Чарр и несмело коснулся одного лепестка пальцем, размазал капельку смазки, с восхищенным вздохом провел пальцами поочередно по всем лепесткам... Тут уместно было бы почувствовать, как все тело пронизывает дрожь вожделения, но Эребе только стало щекотно. Она зябко передернула плечами и чуть отодвинулась:

— Да что мы все обо мне?

Чарр был уже в полной — и несколько устрашающей — боевой готовности. Эреба знала, конечно, про два члена, и про размеры осведомилась заранее, но зрелище все равно впечатляло.

— Можно вас познакомить? Это Здоровяк, а это Задира…

— Ты что… — Эреба хихикнула и вдруг почувствовала, как напряжение отпускает ее. — Ты им дал имена? — Ну невозможно бояться того, что представляют тебе таким тоном.

— Ну так а что? Был бы он один, имя бы не понадобилось. Так вот, ты не пугайся, обычно они действуют по очереди, и стоит только один, а второй прячется. Но я просто очень рад наконец тебя видеть во всем великолепии. Так с которым ты хочешь свести знакомство сначала?

* * *

Она все-таки правильно сделала, что подождала. Феромоны успели сделать ее лазурь эластичной, так что Эреба не чувствовала боли, только приятную наполненность. Чарр бурно толкал тазом, сжимал ее бедра и рычал от удовольствия — в общем, врубил крогана на полную. Эреба наслаждалась его страстью и чувствовала, как подбирается все ближе и ближе к пику. Еще совсем немного…

— Моя… синяя… роза! — взревел Чарр и кончил. Эреба пыталась поймать свой оргазм на последних хаотичных толчках, но тщетно. Вот вечно так! У нее аж слезы навернулись на глаза от обиды, когда Чарр выскользнул из нее.

— По-моему, ты ждешь, когда же настанет очередь Здоровяка.

О. Вот этого она не ожидала. Можно было продолжить с того же места, где она остановилась. Можно было продолжать и продолжать… сколько угодно, до скончания века.


End file.
